Alone with the Last of Us
by Ricktatorship2016
Summary: At only sixteen, Graham has been through a lot. He just wanted to be alone. Now something inside him aches for something more. The most evil man he has ever met now travels with a group of four, through the place where Graham resides. He sees a girl travelling close to the evil man. Graham raises his gun and points it through the crack in the window. Now all he has to do is shoot..
1. The Cold Man

_*Feedback! Feedback! Feedback! Okay so here it is. I apologize for any grammar ect. errors. Thanks for reading!* UPDATED: After reading some reviews, I edited some stuff in. This continues to be set in Pittsburgh to try and show he feels the need to go somewhere he knows. He holds onto things and people, as in grudges. It is hard for him to move on-forgive people. So I hope this is still enjoyable!_

Sometimes I think that it could be worse, I could be one of those things. Some say it wouldn't be me in there, others say I would be trapped with no control. It scares me, thinking that I am alone out here. I have been in some groups for long periods, and others short. I don't know what I thought I would find there. All I saw was death, starvation, and gruesome choices.

In one group, I was left with a pregnant woman, her sister, and a boy my age. The other part of the group left for food. We were okay for a while. One night about a year later while we slept, we were attacked. I got away, but the others did not survive. I decided I should search for the others deeper in the city.

I had to dodge the guards, finally finding the building they spoke of before they left. Inside, I heard noises. The Bats...the things that make the loud noises that scorch your ears. I snuck through to find them slaughtered. Some by guns and some by the creatures. That is when I left the city, trying to find a better life outside.

I only had a small pistol and a knife. I got caught by a guard. Shot the gun right out of her hand, blowing off one her fingers in the process. As she screamed and called for back up, I ran harder than ever before. I came across other groups as well. One in which they ate human flesh and another where they kill humans for supplies. I met a man there. With a cold stare and a gruff beard, he was the most menacing person. He would kill someone so fast without a second thought. I would say he took me under his wing, but that just tears up my insides. I was only 11 then. I watched this man perfectly shoot as if it was a movie, when these humans were dying because they had food or clothes or sometimes nothing.

The man's brother took me. He took me away from Pittsburgh and as the menacing man called us back, I heard a tiny bit of sorrow. Only a little bit. Maybe he could be something other than the man who murdered so many people. I couldn't imagine him being anything but what he was. A serial killer with a perfect shot.

As the group started getting bigger and Tommy, the menacing man's brother, started getting friendly with a blonde haired woman, I began to feel hope again. I met a girl there, I actually met many girls there. They all took a liking to me, although there was another boy there. I wonder if girls would have liked me in normal situations, or if they would just ignore me. Everyone feels the need to settle down and try to find their footing, even if they are fourteen years old.

We walked for days. I wish I could say that I stayed. There were too many people and not enough supplies. I wasn't in love with anyone, but all the girls seemed to be in love with me. The other boy was jealous and he had a bit of evil in his eyes. I ignored him but he scared me a bit.

One night, the night I left, those things attacked. I went down to get water and a wave of them hit us. I ran as far as I could, for as long as I could. The woods were damp and smelled of death. I still haven't got that horrible wet smell out of my nose. I climbed up into a tree after ditching those things and eventually they disappeared. My heart beating fast and my eyes somehow still open, I traveled back to the camp. We had all scattered. I couldn't find anyone. I wanted to be with them so badly, but I think it is almost the best that we scattered. Maybe one day we will find each other again and create some type of great society. A society where we are all safe.

So now here I am, two years later, in the upper suburbs of Pittsburgh. Hunters moved in down in the lower area. They searched the house I take refuge in already. They obviously found nothing of use. Everything that can be used sits in my backpack. I often think of leaving but this place just feels safe. There is even a master bedroom. I don't sleep in the bed, but in the walk-in closet, under a pile of clothes with the bedroom door locked on the second story. I just feel safer that way.

A ray of sun fits through a crack in the door. It hits my closed eyes, making me blink them open, immediately looking at the cans of food in the corner of the room. My stomach rumbles but I ignore it. I feel like eating...all the time. Every second I think of destroying my well organized pyramid of cans. I can't afford it though. Voices flow into the room. My heart beats so fast I think I may be having another attack. Anxiety gets to me most of the time. It makes my breath quicken and the feeling of death approaches. I can't have a panic attack now. Not when somebody, or something, travels right outside my window. My eyes shoot at the door to make sure it's locked. I take a chance. I push my stiff body off the creme colored, dirty carpet. I peek through the slit in the blinds.

Two men, a teenage girl, and a teenage boy walking through the suburbs. They must not know about the Hunters. A thought crosses my mind to tell them, but then I see a man. The man to be exact. The one with the cold stare and perfect shot, who killed so many innocent people without a second thought. It is Joel.


	2. Pull the Trigger

*The reviews, though few, were absolutely fantastic! They were detailed and told me what I did wrong. They were constructive, kind, and definately helpful. Thank you so much! I will edit some things out/in. I hope you enjoy how the story is going and I will try to make it better as I go along. Here is my new chapter! Hope it is better to all of your liking. Please, please, please more reviews. I fixed up some things in the last chapter if you want to check that out as well :)*

I can't breathe. I have no idea what to do. Do I shoot him? What other choice do I have? I fumble for my small pistol, but my hands are trembling too much. The air gets tight around me. The odd, impressionist paintings seem to morph into him. His cold stare, blood...blood everywhere. I lean against the wall, listening to the fast thumps against my chest.

Eventually, I find air again. My hands shaking, I prepare to shoot. The cool metal feels nice against my sweaty hands. I point the gun at him forever. He has these children with him now. It seems like the right thing to do. Shoot him down before he kills anyone else. I point the gun at him forever, but I realize something. The Hunters. They will destroy Joel and his people in a snap. I don't have to ruin my good streak by killing a man who is about to die anyways.

I sit back down. My head against the wall. I should tell the kids. They're my age. The problem is that I have no way to get to them with Joel seeing me and shooting me on sight. I have to pretend I didn't see them, laughing on the streets, shoving each other playfully. I have to pretend that this is for the greater good and won't haunt me forever.

The door below creaks open. I gasp. The splinter impaling closet doors creak louder than they ever have when I shut them behind me. I throw some clothes on the food and slip under my heavy pile. It smells even worse now. It smells like a mixture of perfume and sweat. They suffocate me, my breathing harsh and as quiet as I can make it. The voices from below grow louder.

The doorknob to the bedroom is turned back and forth. "Goddamnit," a gruff voice says. Joel. He will find a way in. The doorknob rattles harder and the terrifying click bites the air. I bite my tounge. The door opens. Joel tosses stuff around, opening cabinets and the dresser.

The doors to the closet slam open. He must hear my heart beating. It sounds like thunder, he has to hear it. Finally, after what seems like hours, he sighs and his footsteps creak away. My hands clench onto the clothes, hoping that he would just leave.

The kids interest me though. Joel, the evil Hunter, hauling kids and another man around with him. Seems very strange. It is so stupid. So utterly stupid, but I stand up once they leave. I stand for a while, my wit fighting against my curiousity. Curiousity wins easily. Slowly, I pile the dented cans into my backpack. That makes it heavier, heavy enough to slow me down. That doesn't matter. There can't be too many of those things near by. The Hunters cleared the area.

I slip through the house and shots rumble through the lower area. I jump onto a roof and see a sniper and several Hunters emerging from the woodwork. I pull my gun up, waiting until my hands get steadier. I pull the trigger and a Hunter falls to the ground. I slide off the roof before the Hunters see me. They yell something about Joel. They are focused on him. I can slip through easily.

I have seen a lot of death. I have smelled, touched, seen, hear, and tasted death in my life time. I have been close to it, I have ran from it, but it always finds me. I take a deep breath, keeping the things that Hunters do in my head. They are bad people, I can't dwell on the fact that I killed one.

I put my back against the wall, huddled in the corner. A Hunter passes by and I shoot him before he notices me. I jump through the shattered window. I grunt, biting my lip until a droplet of warm blood slides down my chin. I wipe it and examine the pain on my leg. A long gash from the sharp glass. It stings horribly, leaving a thin blanket of red on my grimy leg. I sit on the ground, covered by a counter.

My fingers worm into my wound and I gasp in the clean air. I keep my eyes foused on the strange designs on the cool floor. The glass is halfway out. The swirls become blurred, blue and white blobs. The glass falls to the ground. Where is the ground again? I feel the cool floor with my hand. There it is. The swirls become defined once again.

I push myself off the ground. A gun materializes in front of me. I blink to see a Hunter with a wide grin on his face. His hair is dark brown and wild with a build that towers over me. I could never beat him in hand to hand combat, even if I had a good leg.

I won't be spared even though I'm a kid. Hunters don't have any mercy, not one speck of it. The Hunter's finger rests comfortably on the trigger. Then blood splatters on my face. The Hunter's blood, a gun shot wound resides on his wide, dark forhead. He falls to the ground.

On the other side of the counter stands Joel. I fumble for my gun. I pull it up and point it at Joel. "Now you get that gun out, boy?" he asks. I don't bring the gun down. He puts his gun on the counter. "Look. I'm gonna take care of these Hunters. You hide out here. I'll come get you when it is all cleared out." I blink. Thoughts rush through my head. My hands suddenly stop trembling and my breathing slows down considerably. I pull the trigger.


	3. Explosions

***LONGER CHAPTER So expect grammar mistakes, and lots of them. If you have any ideas for the story line or if you just want to tell me you like/love it or even both, I WOULD BE SO SO SO HAPPY for a review. Lots of reviews please! Hope you enjoy!***

Luckily, my aim is good and I hit right on target. The Hunter who thought it was a good idea to try to sneak up on us falls to the ground. I take a deep breath and look at Joel. His eyes have changed from terrified to relieved. "We'll talk later. First, help me take down these guys," Joel tells me. I would object, but I know better. I will not waste my time whining while Hunters surround us.

We sneak outside, but shots rain down on us anyways. Roughly five hunters I know of hide withing the woodwork, peeking out only every once and a while to fire a shot. Three protect the house with a sniper raining a well aimed shot every time we poke our heads up. There are quite a few cars and cement half-walls to protect us from the bullets. I see a house up ahead. If I can shoot down the Hunter hiding beside it, I can maybe make it to the house.

"Shoot down the Hunter by the yellow house to our right. I'll sprint over and go from behind. I will take down as many as I can. I am sure there are more back there," I say.

"And I'll go to the left. Take down the Hunters on that side," he tells me. "I'll throw a smoke bomb up by the three Hunters guarding the house. When you hear its clank, run towards them. They won't waste the ammo shooting in every which direction. Run straight through. Try to avoid a fight. Get behind the house and safe." I nod and wait for him to shoot the Hunter to our right. He does on the first shot. He gets up and runs to the left. This is my chance.

I charge to the little yellow house, and slide beside its wall before the bullets hit me. Two voices and a guard watching for any signs of somebody. The Hunters talk in quick, hushed whispers. There are way more than I saw previously. I wouldn't be surprised if more are inside the houses. I slide along the wall. As I hear the guard approaching, I fumble for my knife. When the guard turns to look down my alleyway, I grab him by the neck and stab him in the neck. I fit him into the shadows the yellow house creates.

I clasp my mouth, trying to quiet my heavy breathing. I stick my knife in my pocket and glance around the corner. Two Hunters stand sideways, too preoccupied by their chatter to know their friend is gone. If I can just shoot them down before they notice...I step on a twig.

I gasp. "Shit."

I put my back against the house. "Did you hear that?" one asks.

"Jimmy, Ray, come over here! We think we heard something," another says. Shit, now there are four. "Greg, Ray, head that way. Jimmy and I will check that way." The search is on. I try to steady my hands, but their scared faces keep flashing before my eyes.

A long shadow stretches across the grass in front of me. I hold my breath and prepare to shoot. Two of the guys walk past me. I am my gun and shoot at one. Perfect shot. The other one spins, his gun raise. I clench my teeth and shoot. I hit him in the the leg. He falls against the fence. I shoot him again. This time the arm. I growl and shoot. The shot hits him in the chest. Finally he falls to the ground.

The other two Hunters yell at each other. Saying that Greg and Ray are dead, that they should go and find who did it. They seem to know a lot about Joel, but not in the way he was several years ago. They act as if he has been destroying every Hunter that gets in his way. Why would Joel destroy Hunters? He wouldn't massacre his fellow murderers. He may be cold and insane, but he is extremely loyal, somewhere deep inside, he is the most loyal psychopath I have ever met.

I peek out and see the other two Hunters. I bring my head back quickly, taking a deep breath. I reload and jump out. I shoot one in the groin. I slide on my knees and bring my head back to avoid the other one's bullets. I jump up and shoot him in the head before he can fire another shot.

The other man sits on the ground, sobbing so hard, it is silent. I grab him by the throat. "Who is Joel?" I ask. He sobs. I pull out my knife and set it against his fingers. "Tell me."

"He...he is crazy. He killed hundreds of us with his insane little girl. Nobody survives and encounter with him," he gurgles. "I don't know anything else, I swear." I shoot him in the head. He falls limp against the fence. I get into a crouch. Tears fall down my face. I don't know why I cry about killing such horrible people, but it hurts to know I took away so many lives. It was the right thing. I have saved many innocent people by killing these bastards. Still my stomach hurts because inside I know I am doing this to help Joel. Why am I helping him?

After clearing out the last two Hunters on my side, I crouch down beside one of the cement slabs. Many shots echo through the air. Finally, Joel slides behind a car. He glances around. We make eye contact. He reaches for an object in his backpack. He throws it.

I should not trust this man. This could be a bomb. I mean, who would want some kid coming in and ruining this new life? Joel must be trying to start again and I could ruin it all. I could tell all of his friends who he really is. They probably won't believe me, but from then on they would have that seed of doubt. They would start asking questions.

Smoke bombs don't last too long, so I know that if it is a smoke bomb, I have to move now. I jump up and run forward. It explodes. Clouds of smoke expand. I run through it and grasp my knife. I swing it around, slashing a few people. I charge to the end of the alleyway to find a Hunter waiting at the end. She shoots, hitting me in the arm. I bite my lip and throw my knife. I drop to the ground, her bullets missing me just barely.

I crawl towards my knife. The cuts through my mud caked, blood splattered shirt easily. I cut off the sleeve. Shooting infests my ears but I ignore it. Trusting Joel (something I never, ever believed I would think) to take care of the three Hunters. I cut off a strip of my shirt and tie it around the bloody wound. The wound isn't too bad. I'll get the bullet out and bind it better later. This will have to do for now.

Joel comes down the alley way, his expression tired and bored. Blood decorates his clothes and face. "Ready?" he asks.

"I guess so," I answer. He reaches out his hand to help me up. I push myself off the ground, although it burns like hell. Joel leads me to the side door. We sneak in. Only one Hunter inside and Joel takes him down silently, strangling him like a pro. We push on to the upstairs where another Hunter hides. I stab him quickly and quietly. I feel Joel's eyes on me as I lead through the house. He should be looking for Hunters but he watches me instead.

I open a door. A body springs against me and pushes me against a hard wall. It's a nice place, other than the random attacks. I try to squirm out of his grip. The man is too strong. Joel pulls him away from me easily and slams his head against the wall. I refrain from gasping. I clench my fists. The room is empty other than the sniper rifle pointing out a huge, open window. Joel goes immediately to it, not a hesitation after he kills the Hunter.

He starts firing again, reloading over and over. "More of 'em," he grunts. "Get into my bag and pull out the ball with nails comin' out of it." I do so. I toss it in my hand. He keeps shooting, reloading what seems like an unlimited amount of ammunition.

"What do I do with it?" I ask.

"Throw it at a couple Hunters, but do not hit the kids or the fellow beside 'em," Joel says, reloading and shooting again. I see two Hunters pursuing Joel's friends. I throw the thing slightly in front of them. They continue forward.

The ball with nails...yeah, it's a bomb. It exploded as soon as the Hunters got close to it. They sprayed the walls with their blood and guts. I should be disgusted or scared, but the explosion was pretty intense. A huge tank type vehicle appears. It shoots repeatedly, more Hunters come out. Joel shoots them down within minutes and a crazy thing happens. Another explosion. One of the Hunters holding a flame inducing bottle drops the bottle when he falls to the ground. The bottle explodes. The vehicle is set on fire. The vehicles swerves and speeds into a house, making a huge crashing noise.

Joel smiles as his friends stand up, relieved. I glance towards where I used to reside, longingly. Something is moving. My eyes focus. "Um, Joel," I say. He doesn't listen. I point at the herd. "Over there!"

"Damn it," he hisses. Those things, hundreds of them, begin stumbling down the street. They must of heard the noises. I shouldn't have followed them. I killed people for them and now those things are after me again. My breathing quickens.

The steady click of Joel reloading makes me even more anxious. Cold sweat pours down my face. I lean against the door. Joel keeps shooting. He just keeps shooting. He will probably shoot me, too. I open the door and stumble away from the crazy old man. Accidentally, I run into a body. The girl. She looks a bit younger than me, but I can't help but look at her. She is a relatively pretty with eyes like clovers and a soft face. Freckles dance across her cheeks and nose.

She pulls out her knife with a deep frown. "Where the fuck are you going, mister?"


End file.
